What Goes On Behind the Scenes
by mandybljd
Summary: After accidently injuring famous teen actor, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell finds himself agreeing to be his assistant until he recovers. His view is forever changed when he sees just how different that lifestyle can be, not that falling for Heero helped much.


Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if…."

Warning: AU, shounen ai, sap,….all that good stuff. =)

Pairing: You should know….*grin*

a/n: I know I know….another one! But I can't help it! When the muses come a knockin there's only sooo long I can keep them at bay! Please don't be mad I won't …..neglect my other stories! Also I'd like to note that this was inspired by the manga Backstage Prince! If you haven't read it you should!

Heero: Hn.

Me: I won't! This one's going to be a short one.=0)

Heero: (Pulls out gun and unleashes the 'Death Glare') You better finish BTR and ITC….or else.

Me: …..or else what?

Heero: I'll kill you.

Me: _ But then…the fics will never get finished.

Heero: ( Puts gun away) Touché.

**What Goes On Behind the Scenes…..**

Duo glanced up at the clock as the time for school to end crept closer. He glanced down at his half done assignment, then back at the clock, clucking his tongue in impatience. He family was going out for dinner tonight and he could not afford to be late in meeting them at the restaurant his parents had selected. He nearly shouted in relief as the bell rang, hastily grabbing his things and bolting out the door.

Once outside, he met up with Quatre and Trowa, who seemed to be talking about something very interesting. " And he's supposedly very handsome I've heard. Top in his class and everything!" He heard, only catching the ending of Quatre's talk. He gave a grin to the blonde, before patting him on the back and nodding to the tall silent brunette. "What's got you all excited Quat?" Trowa folded his arms, raising in eyebrow in mock suspicion. "Apparently, Heero Yuy." Quatre gave his boyfriend a light tap on his nose, before turning to Duo.

"The great day time actor remember? The one that transferred here at the beginning of the year? I heard he's performing in town in that really big drama that's playing in the theater." Duo rolled his eyes and grumbled, stuffing his papers into his bag as he checked the time. "That's all fine and dandy Quat, but I really can't stay and chat about Mr. Daytime right now. I've got to go and meet my family for dinner tonight." Quatre made a face and latched onto Duo's arm playfully, his bright blue-green eyes shining. "Aww…Duo! Just a bit longer! We hardly go out after school nowadays." Duo gave him a small smile, and nodded, gently extracting himself from the blonde's grip. "I know Quatre. Tell you what," Duo started to back away, knowing full well that if he didn't leave while he had the chance the blonde would turn on the puppy look and Duo wouldn't be able to refuse him. He had to leave seeing as he running late enough as it was. "I promise we'll spend more time ok?"

"Ok then. Bye Duo!" With a cheerful smile and wave, the little blonde walked off in the opposite direction, his silent boyfriend right behind him. Duo kept walking backwards waving until the blonde was out of sight. With a fond thought, he whirled about, unaware of the person that had just walked past behind him and _WHAM!_

Duo clenched his eyes as he was thrown backward, his body stiffening as he readied his body for the harsh impact of the hard sidewalk. He peeked open as after a hand shot out to grab hold of his wrist, the fall never occurring. He opened his eyes as he took in the figure in front of him. He was greeted by the sight of messy chocolate locks, a thin but slender frame that spoke of hidden strength, small rosy lips, and the deepest pair of cobalt eyes glaring at him from behind the ends of the person, or rather boy's unruly hair.

Scratch that. Not just some person. No, this was Heero Yuy. The same Heero Yuy that was glaring daggers at him. Duo gulped, made to free his wrist from the intense teen before him. He had caught glimpses of the slightly tanned boy, even heard the rumors of his level of hotness, but Duo had to agree that this boy took hot to a whole new level. A _whole_ new level. Heero simple let his grip on Duo's wrist falter, his hand coming back to his side.

Duo glanced around, before bowing quickly. "Sorry about that. My fault. I'll watch where I'm going next time." He looked up to find that Heero's had not changed much, though the tension in his shoulders relaxed somewhat. Remembering that he had to be somewhere, Duo slapped his forehead suddenly, startling Heero just a bit. "Sorry, I have to go." With a quick smile, he dashed past Heero who merely stared after him, and continued his way to the restaurant. Hopefully, his family wouldn't be too upset with him.

XxXXxx

Duo growled, as the jittering of his phone vibrated within his pocket. Glaring at the offending message of, _where are you?_, he sent a quick, flippant reply and made to read the signs again. Just his luck! Not only did his family just have to have dinner in place in town they didn't usually frequent, they had decided to change where they were going to eat as well! Duo huffed, running a hand through his bangs, leaning on the side of a street sign post. Feeling something rub against his leg, he looked down to find a white furry cat sitting beside him, it's hazel eyes, surveying him with great interest.

Duo allowed himself to smile, seeing as he really loved cats. As gently as he could, he bent down and gather the small bundle giving it soft caresses all over, encouraged as the little feline purred in appreciation. Then the little animal sat up, it's paws on either side of Duo's shoulders, looking at him. Then he pressed his nose to Duo's before turning and leaping away. "Hey! Wait, come back!"

He chased after the little furball, the sight of it's tail signaling it's path as Duo chased after it. Finally, it wandered through some park full of large trailers, people bustling about frantically.

"We have to find it quick!"

"He's about to explode! I'm getting out of here!"

"Where could that darn cat be?"

Duo followed, until the cat stopped in front of a large blue trailer, sitting back and staring at him with it's head tilted as though wondering what he was going to do next. Duo put a hand against the trailer, and let out a ragged breath. Sighing, he picked up the little thing, and rubbed it absently, when the door of the trailer swung open. Duo turned to find an Oriental man staring down at him, a calm expression on his face. Raising an eyebrow, with an amused sort of knowing smile, he turned and yelled at someone over his shoulder. "OI! Heero! Someone's found Wing!"

Duo could only stare, mouth open as there was an loud thud, and the scrambling of feet, before he was greeted by a furious looking Japanese guy. A really hot furious looking Japanese guy, Duo's mind supplied gleefully, before his brain caught up with the situation and he closed his mouth. " Um….here." He held the cat up, who gave Heero an innocent 'mew', as he was passed onto his owner. Heero's glare subsided somewhat, and after giving Duo a curt nod, walked back into the trailer.

The Oriental man gave Heero a glare, before turning to Duo and giving him a small smile. "Sorry, but Heero doesn't have the best manners. Won't you come in for some tea?" Duo glanced at the time, and sighed, before giving the Chinese man a smile and a nod. He would never make it to the restaurant now anyway. He didn't even know where he was! "Sure…um?" He walked up the steps, passing the Chinese man who was holding the door open for him, turning to look at him as he closed it shut. "Wufei Chang. But you can just call me Wufei."

Duo just nodded, as he followed Wufei down the narrow hall until it opened up into a large room, a small living area, with a small kitchenette off the just beyond a counter that acted a separator. Wufei gestured for him to sit down, and after they were both seated, turned to yell over his shoulder again. "Heero! Get your antisocial butt out here and make some tea for your guest!" Duo winced, as loud stomping footsteps sounded from the hall beyond, the little ball of fluff Duo now knew as Wing, bounded out of the hall and onto Duo's lap, his master right behind him. Heero threw a glare at Wufei, before growling, and opening a drawer to pull out a kettle more filling it with water and slamming it down on the stove. Wufei gave him a grin, and Duo started to wonder if the Chinese man was out of his mind.

"You know what? It's ok. I should get going anyway-" The glare on Heero's face as Duo made to get up clearly dared him to even try and leave, and Duo quickly sat back down. Wufei's smile got even cheekier as Heero made his way to the living area, settling in what looked like a comfy armchair. Wing got up, and pounced on Heero, who winced and gave a low grunt. Wufei raised an eyebrow, and Duo looked at him worriedly. "Something wrong with your chest?"

Heero began to shake his head, and Duo realized with utter horror that he must have hurt him pretty badly when he bumped head first into his body. "Oh my god, Heero I'm sooo sorry!" Wufei raised his eyebrow and looked back and forth between the two men. Heero glaring daggers at the braided youth, who looked absolutely remorseful. "Wait a minute. You're that Heero bumped into today?" Heero shot him a dirty look, as the kettle began to whistle. He got up and moved toward the stove, Wing once again pouncing on Duo's lap, rolling over and giving a soft mew of asking for a belly rub, which Duo happily obliged, though he still felt like crap for hurting Heero.

"You know, if you reeeeally feel that bad about it, then you could become Heero's assistant. Just until his chest gets better." Wufei suggested innocently, as Heero prepared the tea. "Wufei….." Heero growled, a tone of warning in his voice at his long time friend. "I'll do it!"

Heero's eyes grew wide, as him and Wufei turned to look at the braided boy, who was bowing in his seat. "I'll be your assistant until you get better. If…..if you'll let me be." He looked up, and Heero drew in a quick breath at the raw determine he found in the braided boy's violet orbs. The moment was ruined, as knock sounded from the door and several people came ushering in, all carrying clothes and make up kits of all sorts. Heero gave Duo a nod, before he was surrounded by the strange people.

He gave Heero a smile, and followed Wufei as the Chinese man made to exit the trailer. Wufei placed an arm loosely around Duo as he lead him past various trailers, and bustling people. A sudden thought occurred to duo causing him to turn the oriental boy with a look of curiosity. " Wufei?" The boy in question turned to him, and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"How is me being Heero's assistant going to work out if he has all those other people waiting on him? Won't I just get in the way?" Duo's eyebrows drew together in confusion as Wufei laughed and waved a hand at him. "Oh, those people? They aren't his assistants. They just help with his wardrobe and make him look pretty." Together, the two shared a small laugh, before he continued looking thoughtful. " To tell you the truth, Heero's never had an assistant before now." Duo gave Wufei a funny look. "Really? Why?" Wufei and Duo stopped walking now, caught up in the conversation. "Well mostly because he hates people."

"What?!" Duo opened his mouth, speechless. He knew that Heero mostly kept to himself at school, at least that's what he heard, but he always thought that the guy just liked to do his own thing. "What kind of person hates people?" If he hates people….does that mean he hates himself too? Duo's heart began to ache at the thought of someone being that lonely, not having anyone to turn to.

Wufei gave a thoughtful shrug, before responding. " Heero's just one of those complex personality types I guess. Though, I think it's not that he really hates people per se. More like he doesn't know how to handle them." Wufei shook his head, running a hand through his black locks. " It'll be good for him to have you as an assistant. Maybe he'll learn something. It's just not healthy to have just a cat to talk to, no matter how intelligent Wing can seem. Plus," Wufei looked up, his eyes hardening a bit. "He's incredibly talented. Heero's at the stage where he needs to broaden his network, but how can he do that if he can't even stop wearing that glare on his face. He can have all the talent in the world, but he won't be accepted if he can't learn to at least interact civilly with other people. It would be a awful to let that talent go to waste, wouldn't it?"

He turned his eyes to Duo, who he was pleased to see was talking his words to heart. And how could he not? Wufei seemed to really care about Heero's well being as well as his success in something he seemed to enjoy. He just couldn't let them down! "Yeah, that would totally suck." Wufei chuckled at the braided boy's words. "Well then, you start tomorrow. Is that ok?" Duo nodded, and after getting some directions from Wufei, started out the gate and down the street. Wufei watched him go, a smile on his face. He predicted things were about to get interesting….very interesting indeed.

And so Duo's job as Heero's assistant began. At first, things were hectic, as Duo rushed to the set everyday as soon as the bell rang, yelling rushed apologies to his bewildered friends who wondered just where Duo was running off to all the time. It got so, that one day Duo noticed a sad look in Quatre's eyes as they set off for break and asked his friend about it. The hall had emptied, and it was just the two of them, as Quatre turned to him and asked him a startling question. "Duo….are you made at me? Did me and Trowa do something wrong?" Duo's eyebrows rose as he shook his head, and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulders. "No…why Quat?" The blonde his head to look out the window before turning back to face Duo, a wounded look in his eye, as he shuffled from foot to foot. "Well….we never spend time together anymore. You're always running off after school….I t-thought…" Duo felt guilty as Quatre's usually cheerful eyes filled with unhappy tears, his eyes looking desperate for answers. Duo sighed, and pulled the little blonde into a fierce hug, before pulling back and tilting his head to look at him. "Look, Quat. I'm not mad at you…I don't think I could be even if I tried. You know that. I'm sorry that we haven't spent anytime together. It's just that…I'm kind of going through something right now. Nothing serious!" Duo reassured, as Quatre's expression changed to one of alarm.

Duo looked up and down the little hallway, making sure they were really alone, before leaning in closer and gesturing him to do the same, which the blonde did curiously. "Listen, Quat. I don't know if I can tell you this, they didn't exactly say that I had to keep it secret, but what I'm about to tell you, no one else can know about. Except Trowa of course." Duo added in, as Quatre opened his mouth to ask, closing it sheepishly before Duo continued. "I kind of bumped head first into Heero the other day, and on the way to meet my family ran across his cat. I went to return it to him, and found out just how much I hurt him with my head, so I'm going to be his assistant until he gets better. Understand now? That's why I have to leave all the time. Sorry for worrying you buddy." Quatre nodded, before giving Duo a tight hug, wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve. "Don't worry, Duo. Your secret is safe with me and Trowa. Pinky promise." Duo chuckled as the blonde held out his pinky, to which Duo, who couldn't find it in his heart to deny the blonde anything, embraced with his own pinky, sealing the deal. The bell had rung just then, and the two headed off the class, with a mood a lot better than the one they had been in the days previously.

On better term with his best friend, Duo wished that was the case with Heero. The guy was silent, brooding, with an ill tempered attitude that Duo found himself getting frustrated with. Everything he did, Heero found something to say about. Whether it was that the tea wasn't strong enough, the trailer being too cold, or that he was spending too much time with wing, nothing Duo did could please him. At times, he found himself giving up, but the thought of his conversation had him back on his feet, giving him the strength the smile at the young actor, even when he was at his worst. He went out of his way to be nice and as patient as he could be, knowing that it was probably something Heero ever got freely from someone with out a price.

And it utterly confused and frustrated Heero. He didn't like things that he couldn't understand, and the braided boy who always smiled at him and handled his attitude with a patient air, even when he was at his worst baffled him. He was so sure that after the first day, Duo would have quit on him, but to his surprise, the braided boy came back the next day, and the day after that, and so on. Heero didn't realize just how much he was getting used to his presence until one rainy day, Duo failed to show up on time like he usually did.

The minutes rolled by. First it was five. Then it was fifteen. And finally, when it had been half an hour, Heero had had enough. With each passing minute, the blue eyed actor grew angrier and angrier, though he had no idea why. Then just as he was going to go outside and look for the braided boy, the door opened and closed quietly, the sound of the rain lightly tapping on the sides of the trailer a distant sound to Heero, as he heard the light footsteps of the violet eyed boy came into the living space. When Duo came into view, Heero blinked. The boy was soaked from head to toe, wisps of hair that had fallen out of his braid sticking to his neck, his bangs on his forehead. "Where have you been?!" He demanded, his fists clenching at his sides. Duo blinked before answering, wondering what he had done wrong this time. " It started raining, and I realized I left my umbrella at home." Duo lifted the long slim object in his one hand and shrugged. " I didn't want you to get wet walking to the set with the weather like this. So I went to go get it. I'm sorry." Heero let his fists go, as his brain soaked in the information. Duo had run in the rain…just to get his umbrella so that he, Heero, wouldn't get wet? Heero shook his head, his gaze softening just a bit, at which all Duo could do was gape. "Baka. Next time call so I won't have to sit here worrying." Heero chided softly, chuckling for the first time that Duo knew of since he had started working with the stoic actor.

Wait a minute? Heero had worried? Just as Duo opened his mouth to ask, the door opened and the gentleness in Heero's eye disappeared as his wardrobe people came and started dressing him. Duo was surprised at his sudden change in attitude, but didn't think anything of it, as he tended to Heero's other needs, while the boy went off to shoot some scenes. When he came back, he didn't once make a complaint about Duo's work.

As the rest of the week passed, things got better. With his friendship reassured with Quatre and Trowa, and Heero's somewhat acceptance of him, Duo was content with how his life was going. But remembering his conversation with the oriental man, Duo decided to take and chance, and corner Heero during lunch. The Prussian eyed boy was sitting on a bench, shaded by a tall tree near by, reading over his lines. As a shadow fell over him, he looked up only to blink at the smiling violet orbs looking back at him. He gave Duo a glare, before turning his attention back to his script, his lines needing to be memorized before the weekend. "Yes?" He asked gruffly, not at all liking the way the American was staring at him, not because it was him, just that he didn't like being stared at all.

Duo just grinned, and sat down, crossing his legs and propping his elbows up on the back of the bench. "What are you up to?" Heero spared him a glance, before going back to his reading. "Memorizing my lines. Is there something that you want?" He asked bluntly, his nerves getting to him from being so close to the braided boy. For some reason, Heero found himself spotting Duo out in the hallways or on his way to class, whereas before he had never noticed the boy or anyone for that matter. Heero thought this boy was effecting too much for his own liking, not that he would ever admit it. "I was just wondering if you'd like to see that new hit movie that everyone's yapping about."

Heero blinked, speechless. Was Duo…asking him out on a date? No…he wouldn't, right? Heero grit his teeth and dragged his eyes back to the paper, though he wasn't seeing anything on it. "Can't you get someone else to go with you?" Heero glanced at Duo, as he looked thoughtful before he shook his head, with a sigh. " Nah. Most of my friends have already seen it…and I wouldn't want them to have to sit through it again, just to have me spoil it with asking them questions about it since they saw it before." Duo turned and looked at him, his eyes wide with hope. "Unless…you're busy."

"Well…when did you want to go?" Duo told him Saturday, at which Heero had to shake his head. "I have screening on that day…." Seeing Duo slump his shoulders, looking crestfallen, Heero quickly blurted out, " But if we go to an early showing, then I don't see why not. If you really…want to go." Heero fought off a smile with great difficulty, as Duo's face brightened with excitement and joy as he thanked him and made to leave, telling Heero he'd give him all the details later at the set. Heero watched him leave, then turned back to his paper, eager to get some actual work done. As another shadow fell upon him, he let out a growl.

Duo couldn't believe it! Heero actually agreed to go to movie with him! He knew that the easy part was far from over, but as he walked away he thoughts strayed to how he might be late to the set, and though Heero did say to call next time, he found that he didn't have he's number. So, he turned around, and walked back to where Heero was. As he approached, he noticed several of his girl classmates standing around the obviously uncomfortable stoic actor. Not wanting to be a cock blocker, in case Heero didn't exactly swing his way, Duo hid behind one of the surrounding hedges, and listened.

"E-exc-cuse m-mme, H-heer-ro san…b-b-ut I-I…" The girl in front of him blushed and bowed her head, unable to continue. Internally, Heero sighed, wishing these girls wouldn't bother with him. After several minutes of prodding from her friends, the girl gained her confidence and let out in a rushed tone. " I really like you! Please go out with me!" Duo watched, and internally prayed that Heero didn't over react and cause the girl some emotional trauma. He watched as Heero's gaze softened slightly, and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I can not go out with you. Please, find someone more worthy." And with that walked away in the opposite direction just as the bell rung.

The girl looked after him with a sad smile, and Duo had to smile too. Heero had hurt the girl's feelings, but he did it in a way that she could still hold her head up high. He didn't embarrass the girl in front of her friends, and he didn't make a complete ass out of himself. Duo continued to smile to himself as he walked away from his hiding place, thinking that maybe, just maybe Heero was learning how to tolerate people after all.

XxXXxx

Saturday morning, Duo was a complete wreck. He had changed his outfit ten times, before deciding on a purple long sleeved wool sweater shirt with a black tank underneath, with dark jeans, and his usual black shoes. He grabbed a black scarf and after wrapping it loosely around his neck, but on his black jacket, and left his house, the weather having gotten a tad bit colder.

He wandered around, looking at the various items the street vendors had that were set up near the theater. One particular stand caught Duo's eye, and he wandered over to he stall, his eyes wide with longing. Hanging on one of the necklace racks, was a shining silver pocket watch, intricate lines curving in delicate patterns over the front, he opened it and let out a little gasp of awe. Within was the small clock, the background white, lined with the same intricate patterns in white as in the front, which Duo noticed as his fingers shadowed it, glowed to show in the dark. What caught Duo's attention was the long and hour hands, the long hand thin, the edge curving so that the number was shown in it's crescent, shaped out as a scythe. The short hand was also curved at he end, but it curved three different ways like three feathers put together but facing different directions. The pocket watch was beautiful, and Duo let his hand drop from it, as small sad smile forming on his face as he looked at the price. He would never be able to afford it he thought, before he felt a light bump on his shoulder.

Turning, he felt a flow of happiness surge through him, as he was met with Heero's piercing blue eyes that seemed to shirt from him to the back of him and then back at him. "Heero! How long have you been behind me?" Duo asked as they started to make way for the movie. Heero just shrugged, and put on his dark shades, effectively hiding his eyes. As they walked, Duo took in his clothing, vaguely remembering that he had never seen Heero in ordinary clothing before. And boy did he look good. He was fitted in a dark denim jacket, a black collared shirt, and faded jeans that fit his legs perfectly. He looked just like a model in those Calvin Klein ads, but better. "I didn't even notice the time! I guess it just flies when you're out and about shopping huh? What's your favorite store to go to?" Duo asked, trying to make conversation. He watched as Heero inclined his head as though thinking before answering with, " I don't have one. I shop online."

Now Duo felt like an idiot. Of course Heero didn't shop at stores! He didn't need to what with him being an actor and all…and plus it had to be hard seeing as he would likely get noticed, which would be bad seeing as he didn't really like anybody. Duo blushed before realizing he had been staring and looked away, forcing his eyes to look ahead. Heero was doing no better. He was glad for the dark tint his glasses provided, since he gave him the leverage he need to look at Duo without getting caught. On the inside he smiled as Duo rambled on and on about something or another, his voice very soothing to his ears. All too soon they reached the movies, and Heero readied himself for whatever monstrosity he would have to endure for the next two hours.

Duo smiled and stretched as they stepped out into the crowded streets once more. They headed into a subway heading in direction of the set. "God! That was an awesome movie. I'm glad we saw it!" Heero watched Duo smiling happily at the movie booklet they had been given at the theater, listing all the movies coming out in the next month with a summary. Hushed, excited whispers drew his attention, and Heero sighed finding the noise coming from a bunch of teenage girls, all looking straight at him.

The two boldest of the group broke free of the circle and approached slowly, excitement in there eyes. Heero let out an irritated noise as he eyes their cell phones open and the ready as they came to a stop some feet away from him and Duo. One of them spoke up. "Hey, you're Heero Yuy right? Could we please get your picture?" The other girl nodded, adding in, " We're your biggest fans!" Heero barely managed to control himself from rolling his eyes. If he had a penny for every time he heard that one before…. He opened his mouth to tell the two girls exactly what he thought about that, when Duo intervened, stepping in front of him. "Umm…look ladies. Mr. Yuy isn't comfortable with people taking his picture. So if you could just-"

"I don't remember asking for your opinion!" One of the girls snarled, pointing a finger at him. " Yeah, so can you get out of the way you pathetic loser?! We want Heero's picture not yours!" Her friend added, and Duo was left not knowing what to do. Suddenly he felt an arm snake around his shoulder across his chest and pull him back against a hard chest. Looking up, he found himself in front of Heero, who was giving the two girls one of those if-looks-could-kill glares. Duo felt something swell in his chest. Heero was…defending him? " Who are you calling pathetic?" With his arm still around Duo, Heero gave them another glare before getting off the train to board another one to the set.

"Heero…you can't just say things like that to your fans. It's not good public relations." Duo winced as Heero gripped his arm and whirled him around. " I'll say whatever the hell I want to say to them. If I were you, I wouldn't stand for stupid comments like that." He growled, the thought of someone so much as insulting Duo, who was the kindest person he ever met, making his blood boil. For now, all he could see was red. " Yes…but I'm a nobody, Heero. It's you that has a rep to protect. And if getting insulted is what it takes to insure no one pulls your name through the mud…then I'll deal with it." Heero wondered how Duo could be so accepting about things like this, especially when it was annoying the hell out of him. He gave a huff, and twirled around to walk into the halting train to and empty carriage, muttering fine as he did so.

Duo watched his ruler straight form, a smile slowly forming on his lips. Heero…had gotten mad for him? Maybe…just maybe. And with that, Duo followed him, entering just as the train started moving.

XxXXxx

The next day, Duo walked past the field of trailers, stopping at a group of people who were apparently watching something . " I wonder what's going on…" Duo muttered, starting as a voice behind him answered, " Oh, some old timer came to town and requested to do a little monologue with Heero." Duo turned and smiled to find the voice belonging to Wufei. Duo gave him a nod, and turned his head as some of the people in front shifted allowing him to get a glimpse of Heero at work. He had never done so before, and he watched in awe at the stoic boy in front of him who was no longer so stoic. Every word Heero spoke had life in it, and gesture graceful, poised, flawless. Duo watched entranced, before the people in front of him began to comment.

"He's gotten so much more expressive with his words!"

"Just when I thought the guy couldn't get any better…"

"He's just amazing!"

Duo felt a glow of pride for the cobalt eyed teen, and blushed when Heero turned his head and looked straight at him. It was almost a moment, for in the next, Heero turned his attention back to the old actor and continued his monologue. All too soon, it ended and Duo and Wufei walked back to Heero's trailer to wait for him. "He's gotten better. I'm glad. I can see you had quite the effect on him." Wufei smiled as they sat down in the living area. Duo just shrugged and nodding, absently petting Wing who had settled himself against Duo's thigh. The door opened, and Heero walked in, stopping in his tracks when he noticed Wufei sitting with Duo. The pair watched as the Heero grunted, and stomped off to his room, and slammed the door. Quite confused, Duo excused himself and passed an amused Wufei , pouring a hot cup of tea before walking to Heero's room, knocking once before entering.

He found Heero sitting on the other end of his bed, facing the blinded window. As the door closed, Heero turned, a glare on his face as he saw it was Duo, before turning back again. Duo sighed, wondering what on earth he had done the make him upset. He sat down and placed the cup on the small table in front of Heero. " I brought you some tea." Duo said quietly. "I didn't ask for any." Heero replied, making Duo wince at the cold tone of his voice. For a while nothing was said, before Heero turned suddenly to face Duo.

"Here." Duo blinked as a small package was placed on his thigh by Heero, before the stoic teen turned away again. Curiously, Duo opened it and gasped at what fell out unto his hand. It was the pocket watch! His eyes softened as he smiled, remembering how Heero had said he never shopped anywhere besides online. And yet…he had gone back and gotten Duo the watch.

Duo felt his heart swell, and knew somehow, he was falling hard for the cold Prussian eyed actor. "You were there when I was looking at this?" Duo asked softly, waiting for Heero to reply. He turned to face the braided teen, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Don't even think about giving it back to me." When Duo raised and eyebrow, Heero glared and the pocket watch and continued. " I don't have to go through that mess of noisy people just to return it."

Duo felt tears stinging his eyes as he tried to hold it in, determined not to cry in front of Heero. Instead he closed his eyes, placing the watch close to his chest and smiling. " Thank you." He whispered, and was surprised when he opened his eyes to find Heero smiling at him. Not smirking, smiling! Happy eyes and all. It made Duo want to kiss him, but for now, he settled for pouncing on Heero and giving him a hug, which surprisingly enough he returned. Too bad, this wasn't meant to be a permanent thing.

XxXXxx

Duo looked up as a knock came from the door of the trailer. He got up from where he was organizing all of Heero's scripts and went to the door and opened it, smiling as one of the many messenger people held out a package for him. "Mr. Yuy in?"

"He's in…he's just getting ready." The guy smiled, and nodded, handing him the package before nodding and walking away. Duo closed the door, and walked back into the living space to set the package down on the table. He was just about to sit, when he remembered Heero asking him to keep track of the messengers that gave him things so that he would know who sent it and thank them later. The sound of running water telling him that Heero was still showering, Duo got up and made to walk, the door only opening about a crack before a bunch of voices passing through sounded, stopping him when he heard his name.

"That guy with the braid is Yuy's assistant?"

"Yeah, he's name's Duo. Not that bad looking. I thought he was Yuy's boyfriend or something, the way they're always together."

"Well, if he's really the assistant, then there's no way he'd be with Yuy! What would the press think if they found out? Talk about a scandal!"

"Hey, keep it down. This is Yuy's trailer. I don't even want to think about what'll happen if he hears us talking like this about him. You know how he is about his private business."

The others agreed, and fell silent, as they walked away. Duo silently closed the door, slightly slumping against it. Of course. How could he have been stupid enough to believe that maybe, just maybe he could even pursue anything with Heero. They were from totally different worlds no less! An besides, why would Heero want him, when he could have his choice of anyone he wanted. The thought of Heero wanting someone else was almost enough to make Duo cry, but not so much as the thought of Heero smiling for someone else.

Hearing the water stop, Duo made to pull himself together and calm himself down as he entered the living space. He passed it, grabbing Heero's cup of tea and knocked on his door before entering. Heero was already in front of his mirror, as Duo set down the cup and made to walk over to him, stopping in his tracks as Heero made to change into his shirt. The bruise was gone. Heero was healed.

"Your bruise is gone." Duo acknowledged softly, not knowing how to go about this. His time was up.

Heero raised an eyebrow as he pulled the shirt over his head and made to start on his makeup, he had long since had enough of other people touching his face. "Yeah and? It healed up nicely."

"I was only…supposed to stay until it was gone." Duo continued to speak softly, afraid that if he raised it any higher, it would crack from all the emotions surfacing beneath his skin.

Heero turned slowly to gaze into his eyes. Then turned back to the mirror to wipe his face, to prep it for the makeup. "Do you want to quit?" Heero kept his voice neutral, betray the raging emotions that threatened to expose him. Every fiber of his being screamed at Duo to stay, but he stayed still. He heard a soft choking sound, and looked back in time to see the end of Duo's braid as he ran out of the room. For a moment, Heero sat there in the silence, staring at the door, getting the feeling that he had said something very wrong.

XxXXxx

"Hey Duo? Don't you have to hurry?" Quatre watched as his braided friend turned to look at him with a confused expression, so cute that it caused Quatre to give into impulse and tap Duo playfully on his nose. "Silly! Aren't you going to be late in assisting Heero?" Quatre watched as his friend's face saddened a bit, before putting on that fake smile that he hated so much. "Nope. He doesn't need me to assist him anymore. He's all better now." Quatre sensed a tone of sadness in his friends tone, which alarmed him. "And you're ok with that?" The blonde was no fool. He could tell that his friend had slowly but surely fell in love with the cold teen actor, and though he said nothing to him, he had feared that this was the kind of thing that might have happened. "Yes, it's over. I'm fine." Quatre remained unconvinced, but getting a warning look from Trowa, he said no more.

Duo sighed as he walked alone, down the street leading to his house. It had been a while since he had come home at this time of the day, or so it had seemed that way and Duo couldn't help but miss having something to do after school. Oh who was he kidding? He was missing Heero and he knew it. But no matter what, he couldn't bring himself to go back and face him. It had been a little over a week since he had ran out of Heero's trailer, and the actors last words replayed in his mind over and over._ Do you want to quit?_ Heero had asked in such a way that sounded as though, he really didn't care if Duo quitted or not. And after coming to terms with his feelings, Duo had realized that he couldn't just stand being Heero's assistant. He wanted more. More than Heero did it seemed.

He rounded the corner, and looking up was surprised to see Wufei leaning against an expensive looking two door car. He was in a white suit, dark inside shirt, his hair was down, looking wind swept, dark shades covering his eyes, and a wide grin at Duo's speechless expression. His question was direct and to the point. "Why'd you quit?"

Duo looked away, before deciding to tell Wufei the truth, not that it mattered now or anything. "Because…his bruise is healed. He doesn't need me as his assistant anymore. And even if he did…" Duo swallowed, as tears threaten to spill out again. " I wouldn't be able to stand there pretending I'm ok with just that when I'm not. I won't more, Wufei! I…I..want…oh dammit! I love that cold hearted son of a bitch!" Duo slumped his shoulders, getting ready for Wufei to tell him that it was no use, that he should just give up. He gave a yelp as Wufei grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward his car.

"Duo! Do I look like Heero to you? You should save your words for him instead of wasting them on me!" And with that he threw the car door open and pushed the braided boy in, before shutting it and getting inside the vehicle himself. If he hurried and didn't follow the speed limit, they should be able to make it. Wufei smirked at the thought. Or maybe just barely.

XxXXxx

Heero glared at the people surrounding him. He was tired and just wanted to go back to his trailer. It had been a week since Duo had run out on him, and Heero couldn't figure out what he had did. But he was miserable, and in turn made everyone else miserable by feeling his wrath. He just wanted this interview to be over with. He braced himself as another reporter called out to him with a question.

Duo followed Wufei hesitantly, looking around at the seemingly deserted park. "Where is everyone?" Wufei thought for a moment before chuckling. "Hiding I suspect." At Duo's eyebrow raise, he gave a grin. "Heero's been a horror these past few days. I pitied anyone who got in his way."

Noticing a crowd up ahead, Duo tensed as his eyes found a certain mop of messy chocolate locks. Him and Wufei settled to the back, watching the interview. "See how tense he is now?" Duo looked at Heero, feeling slightly guilty and confused. Heero glared at the reporters menacingly, as though they offended him just by standing near him. He watched as he held Wing in his arm tightly, and Duo felt a pain pierce through him as he remember that other than him and Wufei, Wing was the only companion Heero had. He was surprised when the cat in question lifted his head, his eyes on Duo as though he knew he was standing there and gave a soft meow.

Heero followed his cat's gaze, eager for a distraction from the boring reporters, and nearly chocked as he locked eyes with wide violet orbs. "DUO!" He yelled, and groaned as the braided boy turned around and bolted. Not caring about the reporters, he ran after Duo, but not before giving everyone a glare that dared them to follow. Fortunately, nobody did.

Heero followed Wing, trusting him to lead the way, which the cat did not betray. He found Duo slumped against one the trailers, and rushed up to stand in front of him, slamming his arms on either side of the lean American so he couldn't escape. "Quit….running away!" Heero growled, pushing Duo so that he was facing him. Seeing that Duo had tears running down his face, he growled again, and pulled his arm as he started to walk back to his trailer. "Stop! Heero…let's me go!" Duo pleaded, wriggling his arm uselessly, seeing as Heero had him in a near death grip. "Like hell I'm going to do that again!" He snarled over his shoulder, his pace picking up as he came within a few feet of his trailer, the people around it all staring at him in confusion and horror.

"Please, Mr. Yuy you can't drag him into your trailer like that!"

"The press are here sir! Please, no!"

"What? Who is this person? You're boyfriend?"

Heero stopped at the door of his trailer, flinging it open, he pushed Duo in. Turning back to the spectators, Heero threw his hands up. " Write whatever you want…but he's…he's everything I'll ever want and need!" And with that he slammed the door shut and locked it. Duo stayed slumped against the wall at the top of the stairs, as Heero walked slowly up, resting his arms on either side of Duo just like he had outside. Taking a finger, he gently lifted Duo's chin up, so he could face him. "So….please. Please…" Duo stared, his mouth slightly open, as Heero's voice nearly cracked from emotion. " Stop running from me." Duo understood everything, and yet a little voice inside his head filled him with doubt. So he made to ask once more. " But…I'm your assistant. I-"

"NO!" Heero yelled, fists slamming into the wall on either side of Duo, making him wince. Seeing the frightened look on his face, Heero quickly put his arms down an held out a hand. "I'm sorry… I meant…you were..but…gah." He ran a hand through his hair, and hung his head, before raising it to meet Duo's gaze. " I'm not good at doing things like this. I don't know….what…I should do." He looked to Duo with a lost and desperate expression. "Kiss me." Duo said simply, and for a moment Heero hesitated. Then with a determined look, he laid his arms back to where it had been, and leaned in, until their lips touched.

It was a chaste kiss, no tongue, no pressure, but oh did it feel good, feeling both boys with sparks. After a moment, Heero leaned away, opening his eyes to meet Duo's half lidded ones. Heero shifted, leaning all his weight on one hand, as he lifted his other to wipe away a stray tear running down Duo's cheek. As he made to put it down, Duo surprised him by taking it into one of his own hands, and placing it between their hearts, his hand feeling Duo's heart beat, Duo's feeling his.

"I need more." Heero nodded for Duo to continue, making up his mind to comply with any and all of his conditions. " I need you to let go of all the defenses you put around yourself when we're alone. I need you to not only tell me that you care for me or love me but show me…I need…" Duo looked away, his face flushing a bit before, he raised his eyes shyly to meet Heero's, something the cobalt teen found very enticing before he continued. " I need you to always smile at me and only me. If you give me all that I need, then I won't run away."

Heero nodded, raising their joined hands to his lips to kiss, before leaning down to peck at Duo's delicious looking lower lip. After a moment, he pulled back, leading Duo into the small living by their hands. "Ok…but remember." He gave him another kiss, before guiding him past the kitchenette and into the hall leading to his room. " You're the only one I'd ever do any of these things for." And with another kiss, he opened his door and pulled the braided fey inside. After all, what goes on behind the scenes, is purely Duo's and Heero's secret.

**a/n: whoo! Haha that was fun! For now I'll consider this complete. But if you want me to write some more for this, then I'm only going to do so if more than five people review and request for it. So if you want it, review! Hope you enjoyed this little distraction of mine, while I get my thoughts together for my other fics! Later!**


End file.
